gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Artie-Brittany Relationship
The Artie-Brittany Relationship, '''or more commonly known as '''Bartie or Artittany (as referred to in Rumours by Artie), is the romantic relationship and now friendship between Artie Abrams and Brittany Pierce. They broke up in the nineteenth episode of Season Two, Rumours, due to Artie calling Brittany stupid (because he felt hurt that she had cheated on him, and that he was the only person who never called her that). Overview Artie and Brittany rarely interact with each other during Season One (possibly because Brittany believes Artie to be a robot, according to an interaction in Season Two), though they are often dance partners for performances (ironically, in real life Kevin is one of the best dancers but on the show, although Brittany still is the best dancer, Mike is classed as the best dancer seen as Artie is significantly diminished due to his being in a wheelchair). Their first significant romantic interaction is in the episode Duets. In Furt, they are officially dating. They break up in the episode Rumours, after Artie calls Brittany stupid. Artie attempts to win Brittany back in Prom Queen, but he fails. As of then, they are considered to be friends. Episodes Season One Vitamin D Artie comments on how Sectionals will be an easy win for the club, while Brittany nudges him on the shoulder. Artie attempts to give her a high five but she turns around and high fives Santana, leaving Artie quite embarrassed. Wheels Brittany gives Artie a high five after Artie's lesson on how to spin in wheelchairs. Brittany puts her hand on Artie's shoulder at the end of Proud Mary. Sectionals Brittany and Artie are seen sitting next to each other while watching the other groups perform and he nudges her when she waves at one of the members of Haverbrook School for the Deaf. And they are seen next to each other in the ending part of You Can't Always Get What You Want. The Power of Madonna While Rachel and Finn are talking about what they did the night before (their attempts to have sex with Jesse and Santana, respectively) Brittany can be seen stretching on Artie in the background. Season Two Duets Brittany admits to Artie that she has feelings for him, even though she's primarily using him to make Santana jealous and win the duet assignment Mr. Schue gave the New Directions. At first, he's confused and cautious of her advances, but after Brittany explains that she just really wants to get him in a stroller even though at first she thought he was a robot, and after she promises him to be his girlfriend, Artie accepts Brittany's offer. While at Brittany's house practicing their duet, Artie realizes that he still has feeling for his ex-girlfriend, Tina. In hopes of relieving him of his feelings, Brittany carries him out of his wheelchair, drops him on her bed, and takes Artie's virginity. The next day, in the cafeteria, Santana tells him out of jealousy that sex means almost nothing to Brittany. After that, Artie tells Brittany that he wants to end the relationship. Brittany is shocked, and tells him she really wanted to go to Breadstix with him and act out the famous scene from Lady and the Tramp. Artie explains to her that nobody thought he could even have sex after the car accident and her not caring for his feelings ruined the experience. Artie calls it quits and he and Brittany don't perform their duet. She watches sadly as Artie wheels himself down the hallway and Brittany goes to Breadstix alone, rolling the meatball and acting out the Lady and the Tramp scene alone. Never Been Kissed Artie and Puck become friends in this episode when Puck helps Artie try to look cool in order to fulfill Puck's community service. Artie looks longingly at Brittany, and reveals to Puck that he still has feelings for her. Puck tries to help Artie out by teaching him his ways of getting girls. They go on a double date with Brittany and Santana respectively. Artie tries to act cool during the date, by Puck's instructions. Artie acts disinterested towards Brittany throughout the date to make her interested. At the end of the date, Puck attempts to dine and dash, which Artie doesn't agree with. He pays for the dinner anyway to the dismay of Puck who insults Artie, and leaves with Santana and Brittany. It is unknown what happens with Artie and Brittany after this. Furt When Tina asks Brittany if she is officially dating Artie, she tells her to "deal with it." Brittany also says that Artie defending Kurt in the locker room was hot. At Burt and Carole's wedding, she rolls Artie down the aisle, sings with him, and dances with him during Will's rendition of Sway. They also sing together in Marry You. Special Education Artie wheels into an empty classroom to find Brittany standing in a corner, obviously upset. When asked why she says she feels stressed that Mr. Schue has asked her and Mike to be lead dancers at Sectionals, and she does not feel prepared. Artie gives her a "magic comb" and promises her that it will help her. She thanks him and kisses him on the cheek. He then takes her by the hands and promises her that they will win. Later, Tina passes Artie a rumor that Brittany and Mike are having an affair. Artie begins to believe this when he later asks Brittany on a date twice and she says no both times, and leaves quickly. Backstage at sectionals, Artie confronts her and asks her why she cheated on him. As it turned out, she wasn't cheating on him; she had just lost the magic comb. They share a passionate kiss after Artie tells her the comb wasn't really magic, but it was Brittany who was the magic herself. She then tells him that when she is on stage dancing at sectionals, it will be for him, not the crowd or the team. After the show is over while the audience applauds, Artie gives Brittany a high-five. A Very Glee Christmas Brittany still believes in Santa Claus, and Artie does not want to lose this, because it is a magical feeling to believe. He convinces the New Directions to pretend that Santa is real. So while the New Directions are at the mall, she asks "Santa" to give Artie, the ability to walk. Santa promises to, but Artie is visibly upset that Brittany might lose faith in Santa. When Coach Beiste, disguised as Santa, goes to Brittany's house to tell her that Santa cannot grant her wish, she becomes depressed and loses her Christmas spirit. Silly Love Songs Artie sings his favorite love song to Brittany, P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing), with Mike (who dances for Tina). They are seen cuddling throughout the entirety of the episode, but especially during Santana's voice over. Comeback The Justin Bieber Experience, including Artie, performs Somebody to Love for their girlfriends. Brittany is seen cheering Artie on excitedly. Blame It on the Alcohol Brittany and Artie spent most of their time together at Rachel's party. Brittany stripped and Artie said "That's my girlfriend, I love you, babe" while throwing money at her. When Brittany and Sam had to kiss for spin the bottle, Artie did not mind. He was seen laughing and watching happily as the two kissed. This was probably just because he was drunk. After the Blame It (On the Alcohol) performance, Brittany was playing with Artie's hair. Sexy Brittany tells Santana that she thinks she may be pregnant, Artie then finds out, but it turns out Brittany still thinks babies come from storks. Brittany tells Santana that when she's with Artie they talk about their feelings. When Santana admits that she loves Brittany, Brittany says that while she loves Santana, she loves Artie too, and she would be with Santana if weren't for him. Santana takes great offense to this. It can be implied from this interaction that while Santana is a lesbian, Brittany is most likely bisexual. Artie and Brittany join the Celibacy Club together and share a moment when Rachel is talking about love. A Night of Neglect Artie and Brittany are also both on The Brainiacs, the school's academic decathlon team, along with Tina and Mike (Brittany was bribed with dots when the team were one member short.) However her extensive knowledge on cat diseases helped them get to Nationals. They are seen together at McKinley while Kurt shows Blaine the school. Born This Way Brittany and Artie can be seen cuddling throughout the episode; especially while Santana's snarky voice-overs play in the beginning of the episode. Rumours After getting into a fight about Santana and Brittany's involvement with her, Artie gets frustrated and calls Brittany stupid. This really hurts Brittany, who then bursts into tears and says that he was the only person who had never called her that, then runs away sobbing. Because of this they break up. Artie then sings Never Going Back Again by Fleetwood Mac and longingly looks at Brittany, who is being comforted by Santana. Prom Queen Artie sings Isn't She Lovely as an apology and to ask Brittany to be his prom date. She says no because she really didn't like it when he called her stupid. At the prom they dance and take a prom photo together. New York During Nationals they sing part of Light Up the World together and they sing My Cup (Brittany's original song) together, with Puck playing the guitar. Brittany also tells Santana that she (Brittany) loves everyone in Glee club and will be there when Artie takes his first steps, after they find an operation to make his legs work again, showing that they are still close friends. Brittany, Santana and Artie are also seen laughing and sitting together during the last glee club meeting of the year. Season Three The First Time Artie mentions the time Brittany took his virginity, saying it was exciting and how it had made him feel like a man (even though she got his name wrong 4 times during and after) to Rachel and Blaine. Brittany also thanks Artie with the others for directing West Side Story. Extraordinary Merry Christmas Artie, as the director of the television program, gives Brittany a solo number, Christmas Wrapping. Both Artie and Brittany sing a small part of Do They Know It's Christmas? together. Yes/No When Artie is talking to Sue about how Becky sent him an inappropriate picture of herself, she mentions how Brittany also sent pictures of herself to him, which he claims was different. Saturday Night Glee-ver During Santana's performance of If I Can't Have You, they're sitting next to each other. Dance with Somebody In the song It's Not Right But It's Okay it is shown that Artie and Brittany are sitting close together, when Brittany was saying "Cheetah is the fastest land speed of any living animal." Nationals Brittany sprays Artie with a wine bottle during Tongue Tied, and she and Santana kiss Artie on the cheeks. Season Four The New Rachel Brittany, Tina, Blaine and Wade are competing for the role of The New Rachel of New Directions. After performing Call Me Maybe in front of Artie, Artie tells Brittany, Tina, Blaine, and Wade that Brittany was a close second for becoming The New Rachel and that Blaine claimed victory. Britney 2.0 Blaine and Artie sing Boys/Boyfriend to make Brittany feel better; however, this doesn't work at all. She is also on his lap for part of the performance of Gimme More. Makeover Brittany asks Artie to be her vice-president when she runs for Student Council President. Artie agrees, saying he'd like to find a relationship that lasts more than a few weeks, then tells her not to be offended by that. Brittany is confused as to why she'd be offended, having forgotten that they dated. When she is upset that everyone thinks she will say something stupid in the debate, he tells her that she is not stupid but creative, and that her brain "exists in this magical other dimension where anything is possible," and that it is really amazing. Unfortunately, they lose the election to Blaine and Sam in the end. Glee, Actually They dance together during the Feliz Navidad performance in Artie's dream. Sadie Hawkins During No Scrubs, ''Brittany fangirls over Artie way more than for any of the other boys. Diva They sit next to each other in the choir room and during ''Nutbush City Limits, they are also seen holding hands at some point during the performance. I Do They are seeing fooling around during Anything Could Happen. Girls (and Boys) on Film Artie carries Brittany on his lap during Shout. Guilty Pleasures They "play" Rico and Lola during Copacabana. Shooting Star They hug after the SWAT gives an "All Clear" sign. All or Nothing In the choir room, Brittany, who has a new diva attitude demands to sing My Cup as a solo at Regionals and she sings a part of it along with Artie. During Brittany's goodbye speech, she mentions that Artie is like "the boy next door who builds robots and might take his virginity". Songs Duets My Cup.png|My Cup (New York)|link=My Cup Sang Together (In a Group Number) Related Songs *''Valerie'' by Amy Winehouse. (Special Education) *''P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)'' by Michael Jackson. (Silly Love Songs) *''Somebody to Love'' by Justin Bieber. (Comeback) *''Tik Tok'' by Ke$ha. (Blame It on the Alcohol) *''Never Going Back Again'' by Fleetwood Mac. (Rumours) *''Isn't She Lovely'' by Stevie Wonder. (Prom Queen) *''Dancing Queen'' by ABBA. (Prom Queen) *''Boys/Boyfriend by Britney Spears/Justin Bieber. (Britney 2.0) *Feliz Navidad'' by José Feliciano. ''(Glee, Actually) *Shout'' by The Isley Brothers. (Girls (and Boys) on Film) *''Copacabana'' by Barry Manilow. (Guilty Pleasures) Trivia *Heather Morris ships Brittany with both Artie and Santana, while Kevin ships all Artie-related ships. *During the break between the seasons two and three, Heather said that Brittany was going to want Artie back in the first episode of Season Three. However, that didn't happen, because she wanted Santana. *According to Brittany, Artie was the only person at McKinley who hadn't called her stupid before Rumours. *When Artie lost his virginity, Brittany called him with the wrong name four times. (The First Time) *In Sexy, Brittany is seen with a note in her locker that says "Brittany Luvs Artie 4eva." *Brittany said that she likes pushing Artie's wheelchair and she wants to put him in a stroller. *When they were at Breadstix, Brittany told Artie that she had been practicing pushing meatballs with her nose like in Lady and the Tramp. *Brittany forgot that she and Artie dated. (Makeover) *During the party in Blame It on the Alcohol, Artie and Brittany switch shirts. Gallery Bartie VD.png|Vitamin D Bartie Sectionals.png|Sectionals Bartie POM.png|Power of Madonna 2agqhrc.jpg 2wpnp1j.jpg Artie-and-Brittany-glee-460x254.jpg|Cute look Bartie.jpg|Taking the Big V 44784_1295140751369_full.jpg|Bartie Bartie-3-artie-and-brittany-22019601-500-281.jpg Bartiefan.jpg Tumblr background by orsoshesaid.jpg tumblr_lths0uq6Bn1r35ut9o1_400.jpg I Love Artittany.jpg tumblr_liacrlMyAU1qh3ykoo1_500.gif LIBRARIAN3.gif tumblr_lku7g5bQwI1qaimyzo1_500.gif tumblr_lpbfnuxlRI1qgxbulo1_500.jpg tumblr_lpawel74zr1qdp8n6o1_400.jpg Artie Walking.png Tumblr_m5rdqkOg0u1qfcc9mo2_250.gif Tumblr_m0krlxWUnd1qk71sao4_250.gif Tumblr_lxwih9Z4RQ1qg422ho3_r1_250.gif Tumblr_lp2gscCIzk1qdp8n6o4_250.gif COMG.png U2.jpg 167567 190233127667323 168243973199572 581147 7662317 n.jpg Brittany and Artie.jpg Images (6F).jpg Puck-Rachel-2x03-Grilled-Cheesus-rachel-and-puck-16083894-675-379.jpg Tumblr lk8a9jXxGP1qdev8fo1 500.jpg Tumblr lk89nrItMK1qbsi0eo1 500.png tumblr_lik8xw9KMi1qhs5vzo1_400.gif tumblr_lj71tdrrv31qhg40yo1_500.gif tumblr_liedtqVcjI1qeqv9yo1_500.png tumblr_lhrxp3wGXr1qat4jdo1_500.gif tumblr_liwwsvLlZr1qfveaso1_400.jpg tumblr_lihsyfCoc91qhzlymo1_1280.jpg GimmemoreB20.png tumblr_li3y8cAeig1qevjbh.gif tumblr_lndjoxE7HC1qc2r7l.gif tumblr_li56y5UiLn1qfveaso1_500.png tumblr_lndjojO0ZA1qc2r7l.gif tumblr_lmsyvihUyI1qhr6bto1_500.gif tumblr_lkjp93vjGo1qf924co1_500.gif tumblr_lorpr7N3Be1qmyg4jo1_1280.png tumblr_lkgrsv4PQ61qiro42o1_500.gif A-hallucination-1.jpg brittany-artie-kiss.jpg A Very Glee Christmas - We Need A Little Christmas.jpg A Very Glee Christmas - Visiting Santa.jpg images (3S5).jpg images (4D).jpg ThumbnailCAQXZ5LO.jpg|Artie walking! 1031;.png Bp - sls.jpg Ba5.jpg Ba6.jpg Bartie -333333.jpg Bartie Brainiacs.png Ba4.gif Bartie -3.gif Glee hallway.jpg Tumblr lgxu4mhoz61qd5y5ao1 500.png Tumblr lk01mm2Ekr1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Tumblr lkp9a6LC091qbi5wyo1 500-1-.png CaptureDYWM7.PNG tumblr_m5uqnoeiEb1rorqk0o3_250.gif tumblr_m5uqnoeiEb1rorqk0o4_250.gif tumblr_m5uqnoeiEb1rorqk0o5_250.gif tumblr_m5uqnoeiEb1rorqk0o7_250.gif tumblr_m5uqw6M8Za1rorqk0o3_250.gif tumblr_m5uqw6M8Za1rorqk0o4_250.gif tumblr_m5uqw6M8Za1rorqk0o6_250.gif BAHBartie.jpg ToxicBartie.gif BTWBartie.jpg LockerBartie.jpg DuetsBartie.jpg DYWMBartie.jpg tumblr_m93510RA4r1rorqk0o4_250.gif tumblr_m93510RA4r1rorqk0o3_250.gif tumblr_m93510RA4r1rorqk0o2_250.gif tumblr_m93510RA4r1rorqk0o1_250.gif BartieKiss.gif HairBartie.jpg INRBartie.jpg tumblr_m93eclTaiy1rorqk0o4_250.gif tumblr_m93eclTaiy1rorqk0o3_250.gif tumblr_m93eclTaiy1rorqk0o2_250.gif tumblr_m93eclTaiy1rorqk0o1_250.gif Gimmemorebritt.gif Barttana.gif Screen shot 2012-09-21 at 7.29.31 PM.jpg bartie22.gif bartie33.gif bartie44.gif bartie55.gif bartie66.gif bartie77.gif bartie88.gif Bartie11.gif Mycup2.gif BartieLight.gif Tumblr m95urhOKDY1rorqk0o4 250.gif Tumblr m95urhOKDY1rorqk0o3 250.gif Tumblr m95urhOKDY1rorqk0o2 250.gif Bartiedance6.gif Bartiedance5.gif Bartiedance4.gif Bartiedance3.gif Bartiedance2.gif Bartiedance1.gif Bartiegif9.gif Bartiegif8.gif Bartiegif7.gif Bartiegif6.gif Bartiegif5.gif Bartiegif4.gif Bartiegif3.gif Bartiegif2.gif Bartiegif1.gif Britt andsugartie.jpg Tumblr mjbp2bSbjZ1rywalho1 500.png Brittleyft artie.gif tumblr_mi9iillNcD1qd1240o8_r1_250.gif HairBartie.jpg Megusta!bartie.gif Tumblr mit7av17mf1racg5oo5 bartie.gif Tumblr mj3qsj7cBK1racg5oo2 bartie.gif Ohdamn!bartie.gif Tumblr mjtmbpWO2x1racg5oo2 bartie.gif Tumblr mjtmbpWO2x1racg5oo1 bartie.gif Fangirl!lol bartie.gif Seasonone bartie.gif Handhold - bartie.gif Bartie2. Jpg B0118533 1545428.jpg 734353 1306959981934 full.jpg BARTIE2.png BARTIE1.png BARTIE2.png Bartie1234.gif Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Couples